Never mess with a Ghost
by echidna lover
Summary: Don't mess with Simon Riley. PERIOD.


There was once a time when everything was peaceful in the 141 base... But, there was something special happening today. Something VERY, very special. They were getting an FNG! this FNG was just like all the others, but this time, the 'G' stood for 'Ghost'. "here are the files Captain MacTavish." Said Gizmo, the now former lieutenant of the task force. "thanks, Gizmo." The captain said sipping his coffee. "let's see... 6'1... 19 years old... Blue eyes... Black hair... 143 pounds... hmm.. not bad." the captain said, impressed by the description. "Uhm.. Sir, here is his picture." the Younger man said, sounding uncertain of the boy. "Thanks." the captain replied taking the picture from the man's hand. His eyes trailed over the picture. He was just like the description said. Shaggy, Shoulder length black hair, Pale skin, And blue eyes filled with... fear? no,that wasn't it.. sadness? pain? ...yes... that was it... pain.. Lots, and lots, of Pain. After finding the pain, he found the source. a large, disturbing scar, running down the left side of the kid's face, from his eye, to his chin. ''Simon Riley, eh?" the captain questioned. "yes sir. he has a terrible back story... and... he tends to have nightmares and flashbacks that lead to emotional breakdowns... he's a strong kid though. I'll give him that." said Gizmo. The captain pondered it for a while. "send him in." he said. "I think this boy might have potential." The lieutenant saluted and rushed off to get him. When he returned, he was accomponied by a tall young man, the same height as him, who looked rather... depressed. Nineteen year olds normally have some kind of innocence in their eyes, SOMETHING that kept them young, and pure, but this young man, did not. MacTavish could tell that he didn't simply outgrow this innocent look, But it was forcefully removed. stolen. gone. never to return. Instead, it was replaced with misery. "Hello, Captain MacTavish." the boy said in a Quiet accented voice, before saluting and tilting his head. "what.. is it... sir?" he said with a questioning look on his face. the scar looked even more disturbing up close. it was nearly unbearable. "What's... what's up with the scar, Laddie?" MacTavish asked out of curiosity. Gizmo tensed up slightly and looked at his captain with a look that said 'oh no..' Simon simply stood there staring into space and said "Roba." And then went silent again. Roba... Roba... where had the captain heard that before? "Do you.. ahem.. do you have any... nicknames?" Asked MacTavish trying desperately to change the subject. "Ghost, people call me Ghost." said the boy who had somehow returned to normal, as if he had forgotten about the scar completely. "Nice to meet you lad!" said the captain, being his bright cheery self.

Four days later

"HEY! KID!" screamed one of the soldiers from the other side of the mess hall. "who, me?" Ghost asked, hoping this was an oppurtunity to make a new friend. "YEAH YOU! SCARFACE!" with that Simon froze. "HEY WHAT'S THE MATTER?! YOU GONNA CRY ABOUT IT?! HUH LITTLE BABY?! HAHAHAHAHA!" that's it. Simon put his food on the table, got up, and left. He ran to the barracks at the fastest pace he could manage in the pouring rain. when he got inside, he collapsed onto his knees from exhaustion. He was dripping wet. He grabbed his bag and opened it. He saw a skull grinning up at him. he picked it up and put it on. He looked through the bag again until he found what he was looking for. a pair of Brand new, Crimson sunglasses. He put the sunglasses on and looked in the mirror. he then got his military issued headphones, connected the mic, and fixed them in place atop his head. finally, he grabbed a knit cap off his bed, and put it on top of the headphones. Now he was ready.

The next morning

Ghost walked into the mess hall, and approached the soldier who had been bullying him. "Hey" he said catching the Man's attention. "What do y- what the?" he said. Before he could react Simon's fist collided with his face. this continued until the Man was on the floor bleeding, scared out of his mind. "Who's te crying little baby now, huh?" Ghost said triumphantly. "W-w-what the HELL are you?!" said the trembling man who was still on the floor. "Who, me?" Ghost said. "I'm a Ghost, Mate." he said before dissapearing from the mess hall. Just. Like. A. GHOST.


End file.
